Things are Different now
by iDoNotBelong
Summary: *Will be Blaine and Karofsky, starts off as Quinn and Kurt. Terrible at wrting summaries, sorry! therefore, read if you want, don't read if you don't wanna.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: ****I do NOT own ANY of the characters in this story****(as of this moment, I may decide to include future original characters).**** I do NOT own most of the music, either. Character rights go to Ryan Murphy and the gang. Music rights go to the different artists**_**. I know I stink at writing**_**, but I agreed to this to help convince my friend to put something up. If you do continue to read this, ****PLEASE AVOID NEGATIVE COMMENTS!****If anybody wants me to, then they're crazy, but, I will update the story.**

_**Quinn's P.O.V.**_

Blaine: Hey! Quinn, did Kurt ever tell you what he did during his first Hey Soul Sister Rehearsal?

Quinn: No!

Blaine: HE-

Kurt: Okay! I think we've had enough now!.

Blaine: Bleh.. Next time you stick your hand to my face, I'm biting it.

Quinn: I'd prefer my boyfriend to be uninjured.

Rachel: Excuse me, but… Who's your boyfriend?

_Really, Rachel… You had to come back RIGHT THERE?_

Quinn: I can't tell you.

Rachel: Why?

Kurt: Because the only people who know are the three of us.

Rachel: I wanna know!

Blaine: Rachel, it's not really your business.

Rachel: Please tell me! Blaine?

Blaine: Not my secret to tell.

Rachel: Kurt? Quinn? Please.

Kurt: I'm going to go do something... unrelated to this table for a few minutes.

Quinn: I'm sorry, Rachel.

Rachel: Quinn, please.

Quinn: Ask Kurt.

Rachel: Kurt, get your butt back over here!

Kurt: Yes?

Rachel: Who's Quinn's boyfriend?

Quinn: You can tell her, Kurt.

Kurt: I am.

Rachel: What? I thought you were gay!

Kurt: I did too.

Rachel: How long have you two been going out?

Quinn: A week or two...

Rachel: So that's what happened to you and Finn?

Quinn: Rachel. Finn cheated on me, with Sam. That's when I went to Kurt. After that… It got... Strange.

Blaine: What exactly happened?

Quinn: It's a long story.

Rachel: We have time.

Kurt: You should start, Q.

Quinn: Well… It all started when I saw Finn at school…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part… Dos? (**__** Me NOT believing I actually had someone want me to add a chapter.) :O It's a shocker, I know. This chapter is like… Half of the first, but The third one, (if I put it up), is like…. A monster chapter because it has two full songs in it! x]**_

_**Anyways… I'm gonna get on with it now!**_

_Finn: Hey Quinn._

_Quinn: Hey! What are you doing? Football practice ended an hour ago._

_Finn: Um… Well. I—_

_Sam: Finn!_

_Quinn: What are you doing here?_

_Sam: Finn and I were just-_

_Finn: He was sleeping me with Spanish._

_Sam: Yeah. That's it._

_Quinn: Sleeping you?_

_Finn: Helping! He was helping me with Spanish. _

_Quinn: Sleeping you… Are you two… dating?_

_Sam: Well... I... _

_Finn: I wouldn't exactly call it... dating, per say._

_Quinn: You're cheating on me._

_Finn: Yeah.._

_Quinn: I can't believe you!_

_Finn: You cheated on both of us!_

_..._

Quinn: Come to think of it, I don't see how I said that with a straight face...

Blaine: I can't believe you didn't punch him..

Kurt: Oh, trust me, Blaine. I punched him when I went home.

Rachel: Okay! Can you please get on with it already?

_..._

_Hey, Kurt, can you come over? I need help. - Q_

…

_*knock knock_

_Quinn: Come in!_

_Kurt: What happened?_

_Quinn: It's Finn._

_Kurt: What'd my idiot brother do now?_

_Quinn: He.. He.. cheated.. on me.. with.. w-with.. Sam.. _

_Kurt: He did WHAT?_

_Quinn: I Feel.. so stupid._

_Kurt: Aww. Come here. You need a hug._

_Kurt__…__ Please.. Don__'__t let go__…__ Keep Holding On. _

...

Blaine: How long did it take him to get there?

Quinn: Like, 5 minutes.

Blaine: Wow... That's fast. I'm really looking forward to my transfer.

Rachel: Yeah, yeah. We all are, Blaine. Anyway.. Back to the story!

**Author's note: I just spelt 'author' incorrectly! :P Anyways… Short chapter! Yippee! Don't worry… It'll be all about Blaine starting chapter… 5-ish. Once his transfer is 'official'. If people continue to be crazy and would like another chapter, it'll probably, as I said earlier, be a MONSTER chapter. It'll be fun, though! I feel like I'm just ramblings now, so…. Never forget to talk to walls if you're upset! They're the best listeners!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the crappy transitions in the last chapter. I had put it up and taken it down to try and fix it like, 5 gazillion times, and didn't feel like trying again. I'm hoping they're better in this one.. Oh yeah, by the way… ALL YOU PEOPLE ARE CRAZY FOR READING THIS! :) I mean... I love you. :P**

_Kurt: How about some karaoke to cheer the pretty little lady up?_

_Quinn: Okay.._

**_I really don__'__t feel like singing, but maybe Kurt__'__s singing will cheer me up. Songs always cheer me up. They create a feeling inside you that you don__'__t ever forget. _**

_(Kurt singing)_

_All alone,  
><em>_In this crowded room.  
><em>'_Cause I don't wanna know  
><em>_Anybody but you.  
><em>_You're killing me…  
><em>

_You're taking my last breath  
><em>_But here I am…  
><em>_On my knees, bleeding again._

**_Depressed much? Is this really how he feels? Who is this song about!_**

_I don't deserve this.  
><em>_I don't deserve to live.  
><em>_I don't want this.  
><em>_All I need is your kiss._

_Who am I?  
><em>_All I know is here I am.  
><em>_Ready to give me life for you…  
><em>_But you wouldn't want me to.._

_I don't deserve this.  
><em>_I don't deserve to live.  
><em>_I don't want this.  
><em>_All I need is your kiss._

**_He puts… so much emotion.. into the songs he sings… it's amazing._**

_Here I am…  
><em>_Staring at these cuts, so deep…  
><em>_Sitting and watching them bleed.._

_I don't deserve this.  
><em>_I don't deserve to live.  
><em>_I don't want this.  
><em>_All I need is your kiss._

_How can I tell you I love you?  
><em>_Besides Here I am.  
><em>_How can I tell you I need you?  
><em>_Without trying to live again.  
><em>_I just need to know how to get where I've been!_

_So, don't be afraid…  
><em>_To say that you love me..  
><em>_Don't be scared,  
><em>_To show that you care._

_I don't deserve this.  
><em>_I don't deserve to live.  
><em>_I don't want this.  
><em>_All I need is your kiss._

**_I have no clue what that song was__…__ but it was pretty good. Flawless, even. I__'__m impressed. I__'__ve been crying for hours now__…__ but Kurt__'__s been through worse__…__ yet here he is, HE__'__S the one cheering ME up__…__ It should be the other way around__…__ Kurt, From now on, I__'__m going to go out of my way to make sure you__'__re happy._**

_Quinn: Oh my god, Kurt! That was amazing!_

_Kurt: Thanks. I haven't had much practice with that song yet.._

_Quinn: You were wonderful. You need to sing for everyone more often._

_Kurt: with Mr. Shue as our teacher, not possible._

_Quinn: Encore?_

_Kurt: Of course, my lady._

_I took my love, and I took it down  
>I climbed a mountain and I turned around<br>And I saw my reflection in the _snow_ covered hills  
>Till the landslide brought me down<br>_

**Kurt sings magnificently. I don't know why he doesn't get solos… I didn't hear one awkward note. Let's see.. The next words are... Ah! I remember now.**

_Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?  
>Can the child within my heart rise above?<br>Can I sail through the changing ocean tides?  
>Can I handle the seasons of my life?<br>Mmm, mmm, mmm  
><em>  
><em><strong>Singing with him… It feels… So… right.<strong>_

_Well, I've been afraid of changing  
>'Cause I've built my life around you<br>But time makes you bolder  
>Even children get older and I'm getting older too<em>

**I Wonder why he picked this song to sing with me… Maybe he knows it's a favorite… Then again, how would he know that?**

_Well, I've been afraid of changing  
>'Cause I've built my life around you<br>But time makes you bolder  
>Even children get older and I'm getting older too<br>Oh, I'm getting older too  
><em>  
><em><strong>I missed you, so much Kurt. Why couldn't I have realized how much you mean to me sooner?<strong>_

_Oh, take my love, and take it down  
>Oh, climb a mountain and turn around<br>And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills  
>Well, the landslide will bring you down<br>_  
><strong>This… Describes everything.. perfectly.<strong>

_And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills  
>Well, the landslide will bring you down<br>Oh, the landslide will bring you down_

_Quinn: Thank You. Kurt, you really are amazing. _

_Kurt: I'm not amazing, I'm Kurt. The strange idiot who gets thrown into trash cans._

_Quinn: Are they still doing that!_

_Kurt: It doesn't really matter…_

…..

Blaine: Hold up. Kurt sang... Landslide to you?

Kurt: I did.

Rachel: Why?

Kurt: It's what naturally came out.

Quinn: And he performed it perfectly.

Kurt: Yeah right..

Rachel: Enough! Just finish the story already, gosh.

**Yay! Who's ready for the next chapter? … Whoever said yes, You're Crazy! :D But it's okay, because the crazy people are the awesome ones.. I think, just for fun, I should make Blaine have either an obsession with RedVines, or he should utterly despise them. Anyone wanna give an opinion? (pssst, if you don't, watch it be the one you DIDN'T want me to pick. :P - Incentive) Oh yeah, I'm also sorry for putting 'ramblings' instead of rambling. As I said, I was getting tired of trying for it to be perfect.. Anyway.. I hope you crazy people enjoyed this chapter, if you have any questions, feel free to ask. Bye~**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yes, I do realize that this is my second update today, but I couldn't resist. I finished early and I was dyingto put this up. I wanna hurry it up to Blaine. :P And yes, I also realize I spelt Mr. Schue's name incorrectly last chapter, Sorry! I didn't figure out it had a c in it until I saw it in an episode summary today.. Oh yeah, I decided to send the story back to before Regionals. (Something you will see quite often in my author's notes): Sorry if that upsets anyone! PS: This chapter is like… 700-ish words… Maybe. It's another long one. Enjoy it while it lasts. My writer's block is already kicking in for chapter 5! Yippee!**_

…_.._

_Quinn: Kurt.. Can you stay here tonight?_

_Kurt: I'll ask my dad._

-Hey, dad. Quinn's going through a pretty tough time. Can I stay with her tonight? . –K

**-Yeah, Kurt, I guess that****'****s okay... Just make sure you****'****re home by dinner tomorrow. Feel free to bring Quinn over any time. Love you. ****–**** Dad**

_Kurt: He said that it's fine. However, I do have to be home by dinner tomorrow. I would ask if you wanted to come, but with Finn there…_

_Quinn: Thank you, Kurt._

_Kurt: Can I, ask you something?_

_Quinn: Yeah, of course._

_Kurt: Do you think it's possible for someone to think they're straight, and then end up not, or vice versa?_

_Quinn: I think… It all depends on who you end up falling in love with. Why?_

_Kurt: I think I like a girl…_

_Quinn: Who?_

_Kurt: Since we promised never to lie to each other…. You._

_Quinn: Really?_

_Kurt: Think about what I just said for a moment... Now, Would I lie to you, Q?_

_Quinn: No.._

_Kurt: Does that answer your question?_

_Quinn: Well.. Then. Will you be my boyfriend?_

_Kurt: It'd be my honor, princess._

…..

Quinn: That's basically how it happened.

Blaine: I know the perfect way for you two to tell everyone at McKinley.

Rachel: Whatever it is, I think you guys should go for it!

…

Mr. Schue: Blaine, welcome, again, to McKinley. … So… Any questions, anyone?

Quinn: Kurt and I have a song we'd like to perform. May we?

Mr. Schue: Of course.

Kurt... Thanks for holding my hand. Your hand is comforting. I don't know why I'm freaking out so much…

_(Author's note: This song is not originally a duet, so if you know it and are questioning that, use your imagination, please.)_

Never thought that I'd be so inspired

Never thought that I would find the higher truth

I believed that love was overrated

'Till the moment I found you

Now baby I know I don't deserve

The love you give me

But now I understand that

If you want me I must be doing something right

I got nothing left to prove

And it's all because of you

So if you need me

And baby I make you feel alive

I know I must be doing

Doing something right

It's because of you I feel so lifted

I've been looking at my life from higher ground

Never thought I'd be so elated

You're the one that turned it all around

Now baby, I didn't know myself

Until you changed me

And made me understand that

If you want me I must be doing something right

I got nothing left to prove

And it's all because of you

So if you need me

And baby I make you feel alive

I know I must be doing

Doing something right

Oohhh

And baby I know I don't deserve the love you give me

But I don't really care, cause

If you want me I must be doing something right

I got nothing left to prove

And it's all because of you

So if you need me

And baby I make you feel alive

I know I must be doing (I know I must be doing)

Doing something right (Doing something right)

Doing something right

Yeah yeah

Something right

So if you need me

And baby I make you feel alive

I know I must be doing (I know I must be doing)

Must be doing something right

Yeah yeah

Something right

Mr. Schue: That was.. Great! I think we have our opening number for Regionals! If everyone would excuse us a minute…

…

Puck: Now that I think about it… What… The crap… WAS that?

Mercedes: Is there something we should know about?

Blaine: I do believe Kurt has decided that he likes girls.

Finn: And so he's dating Quinn, my ex girlfriend?

Rachel: She's only your ex because of your own stupidity.

Sam: Wait, they all know?

Mercedes: No! What are you talking about?

Lauren: I want in. What's going on here?

Finn: I like guys, Sam, to be exact.

Puck: Shit.. This club does turn people gay…. Wait… It turns straight people gay, but gay people straight? That's just not right! … Speaking of which, if that's the case…. Watch out Blaine, or else you might end up sucking Rachel Berry's face again!

Rachel: And that'd be a bad thing, Puckerman?

Puck: damn.. I hadn't realized you were still here…

…

Kurt: W-we have to sing that.. At.. Regionals?

Mr. Schue: Yes! It's going to be great!

Quinn: We just told the Glee club about us dating. I don't think we need to tell the entire world, Mr. Shue.

Mr. Schue: You guys were AMAZING in there. It was definitely an 11. Please.

Quinn: Only if Kurt doesn't mind.

Kurt: Not at all. I've always been upset with the lack of solos I've had.

Mr. Schue: Yes! We are going to CRUSH the competition with that song kin our repertoire.

Kurt: Glad you have faith in us Mr. Shue.

….

_**Since I'm, obviously, not following the plot anyway, I've decided that Karofsky never stopped bullying people. It's more fun that way, and it actually gives me a place to start this next chapter… and you do want another chapter, right? Right! Once again, Sorry if that upsets anyone. I'll try and put five up tomorrow… If I can write it, for anyone who actually cares. (psssst… It's all about Blaine starting next chapter. It's gonna be epic.) Sayonara! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**I just wanted to say, thumbs up for everyone who reads this JUST for my awesome rambling in author's notes. x] This chapter forward, it'll only be in Blaine, occasionally Kurt, and Dave's perspectives. (they're the awesome ones, if you can't tell) **

**The beginning of it all**

**Blaine's P.O.V. **

_This school is scary. Everyone looks at me like I'm homeless… At least I don't smell homeless like Brett does. Yes, yes. I've met Brett. He really does smell homeless… It's kind of… hilarious, and in no way an exaggeration. I've also re-met David Karofsky. He slushied me this morning. I'm glad yesterday the only places I bothered to go to were Spanish and Glee Club. Mr. Schue is pretty cool. _

Kurt: Hey, Blaine! Where are ya headed?

Blaine: Uh… Histo-… no, wait…. Um.. It's… Science!

Kurt: Hey, Britt! Over here!

Brittany: Yeah Kurt?

Kurt: Would you accompany Blaine to science class?

Brittany: Yeah! I'd love to. Come on, Blaine.

Blaine: Bye Kurt?

…

Brittany: How's life here?

Blaine: I'm not used to the… slushy facials, as you guys call them. Nor am I used to the annoying bully anymore. I am enjoying the New Directions, though.

Brittany: Well duh. We're gonna be rock stars someday. Just watch.

Blaine: Sounds exciting.

**David Karofsky… What is it with him.. He's kind of interesting. He really needs to come out. His facial expression just SCREAMS: 'No, David. You will NOT stare at that dude's butt.' It's kind of hilarious, actually. And He actually looks pretty good in a football uniform.. No! Bad Blaine! DO. NOT. GO. THERE. BLAINE. THAT. IS. A. BAD. BAD. PLACE.**

Brittany: You just looked at Karofsky funny. Is everything okay?

Blaine: yeah, I just… Dave's an annoying JERK… but I find myself to be attracted to him… However, Brittany. I won't admit that to anybody but you yet.

Brittany: Admit what to me? All you said was that you think Karofsky's a jerk and you're trying to figure out how you feel about him. Or.. was it something about being stupid… I'm gonna go with it being something about someone being stupid. It seems more sensible.

Blaine: Brittany, I could learn to love you.

Brittany: You mean you don't yet?

Blaine: Of course I do.

Brittany: Yeah. You'd better. But you should know that I'm dating Artie.

Blaine: That's okay. I'm gay.

Brittany: Kurt was too! Not anymore, though. He's dating Quinn Fabray. She's beautiful.

Blaine: I see that. Brittany, are you positive you're sane?

Brittany: I'm sure.

Blaine: Can I ask you something?

Brittany: Okay, but we're in the middle of class and Mr. what's-his-face is getting angry. Or is he a girl…

Blaine: Oh… Right. After class then.

Brittany: Mr. teacher, are you a lady?

**Oh Brittany… This school wouldn't be fun without you. Dave, this school wouldn't be terrible without you. Kurt, this school wouldn't be my second home without you… You guys.. and everyone else, are my family. Dave really needs to accept it though…**

Blaine: Dave! Wait up!

Karofsky: What do YOU want… homo?

Blaine: can we talk later? Just you and me?

Karofsky: What's the point?

Blaine: Getting to know each other a little better. I'm staying at a hotel not too far from here. Here's the address. Please stop by.

…

*knock knock

Blaine: Hello?

Dave: You wanted me?

Blaine: You make it seem like I'm desperate.

Dave: You know what I meant.

Blaine: I know. I just wanted to make the best out of the moment. Sorry. Come on in.

Dave: Are your parents here?

Blaine: No. I live here by myself.

Dave: So we can really talk without being judged?

Blaine: Is that why you're scared to come out, Dave? You're scared of being judged?

Dave: You're turning into some creepy mind reader.

Blaine: Dave. I just want you to know that I'm here for you. If you ever need ANYTHING, feel free to give me a call or something.

Dave: I don't even have your number.

Blaine: Give me your phone. Now you do.

Dave: my parents are gonna start to worry. I'll see you at school.

Blaine: Dave! Tomorrow, can I get a multi-colored slushy facial? It'd be more epic than a monotone one would be.

Dave: I'll consider it.

**Author's note: Fun chapter. It took me forever to make it get to the point where I thought it was semi acceptable. Sorry if I spelt Quinn's last name wrong, I forgot how to spell it. If there's anything you want me to put in, or any questions you have, you can always feel free to ask. Reviews would be semi nice-ish, but I appreciate all readers… Even my anonymous ones. Especially my anonymous readers. You guys make my day sometimes. I love people I don't know. :D ****Because that's SOOO normal….**** Anywho… Does anybody but me even say that? Chapter six is coming along great. Greater than 5 did. I wrote it in like, 4 minutes. So, I figured I'd post five in the morning and then I MIGHT post six later today. So look out! PS: I just had a spider attack me, so I might go into aftershock and not write for like.. 5 whole minutes. :O What do you think about Blaine and Dave's 'relationship' so far? I can't believe Karofsky doesn't trust Blaine or does he?… Oh well. I have the power to make that AAAAAAALLL change wheneeeeeeeeeeeever I wanna. MUAHAHAHA! :P I HAVE THE POWAH! DANG ME AND MY DARN RAMBLING! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, again. I told you I might put six up today. I got bored and had nothing to do, so I've been writing all day. I have through chapter 8. :D Oh yeah, I know I had a lot of errors in the last two chapters, I'm sorry. I didn't pay close enough attention. I tried a little harder this time, if there still are errors, please forgive me. I hope you enjoy.**

**This is a shorter chapter. Sorry!**

**Chapter six**

**In the closet**

-I can't come out because I don't know how. Okay, Blaine?—DK

**-Maybe I can help. –BA**

-What's that supposed to mean? –DK

-… Hello?—DK

-BLAINE!—DK

…

**Dave's perspective.**

**Blaine… You'd better be ready for today. You're gonna get it twice as bad. Azimio thinks you tried harassing me yesterday. … I really don't know what to do with myself. I wish I knew what you were planning.. It's killing me. You're not gonna tell everyone, are you? Dang it.. Arguing in my head won't do anything… **

Blaine: Awwww. It's not multicolored… Wait. Azimio, what brings you into this?

Azimio: No one harasses my boy and gets away with it.

Karofsky: Leave. I'll handle him.

Azimio: Okay, But I'm gonna hurt him if he doesn't listen to you.

Karofsky: Come with me, Blaine.

…

Blaine: You just locked us in a… You just… YOU JUST LOCKED US IN A FRIKKEN SUPPLY CLOSET!

Karofsky: We'll get out later.

Blaine: There's no doorknob, idiot! It only opens from the OUTSIDE.

Karofsky: Whoops..

Blaine: I'm calling Kurt.

Karofsky: Wait. Can we at least talk first?

Blaine: I'm listening.

Karofsky: How do I come out?

Blaine: Given our situation, it's easy.

Karofsky: What do you mean?

Blaine: I text Kurt. He lets us out. You walk out and yell 'Hey everyone, I'm coming out of the closet now!'

Karofsky: Are you an idiot!

Blaine: No. YOU'RE the idiot. YOU locked us in a supply closet.

Karofsky: I'm being serious. I want a boyfriend, Blaine. Not necessarily now, but I wanna be able to have a reason to turn girls down. It always kills me having to say no to them down over and over again. And every time I do something that shows me as who I'm not, I can't help but think of myself as an embarrassment.

Blaine: I see… hey, I'm hungry. Do you have any food?

Karofsky: I have some, but it's nasty.

Blaine: What is it?

Karofsky: just a bunch o' damn RedVines.

Blaine: REDVINES! Can I have some?

Karofsky: Here, take all of them.

Blaine: Oh my god. I think I just fell in love.

Karofsky: I didn't need to know that!

Blaine: Not with you… idiot.. With the food.

Karofsky: Weirdo.

Blaine: Hurry this up. I need to get to Glee Club.

Karofsky: Will you help me come out?

Blaine: It all starts with the people you trust. But since you don't trust anybody, you need to trust me. First, you tell the Glee Club.

Karofsky: Really?

Blaine: Yup.

-Hey, Kurt. It's me, Blaine. Karofsky locked the two of us in a supply closet near the Spanish room. Can you please come get us? –BA

Blaine: Kurt's coming.

…

Kurt: Sorry for Blaine and me being late, Mr. Schue. There was a... situation.

Quinn: What's Karofsky doing here?

Dave: I need to talk to you guys. You ARE the most accepting people in the school, after all.

Finn: We're listening.

Dave: I… Well.. Umm.

Blaine: Relax, Dave. Think about it like you and I are locked in the closet again.

Sam: What the heck? That sounds ridiculous! What, did you come out of the closet together?

Dave: Blaine's helping me get out of it. Starting with you guys.

Blaine: What he's trying to say is...

Dave: I'm..

Blaine: Dave's gay.

Santana: I knew it! You ARE gay!

Brittany: Are you Blaine's new boyfriend? I thought he said you called him stupid.

Artie: Why are you telling us?

**Author's rambling: As far as you guys are concerned, the question's answer is TBD. If you're nice, I'll answer it soon. About the RedVines, I warned you. Did I not? Oh yeah. If any songs in this story suck, they're probably the ones I wrote when I was like.. 8. :) Yes, I am putting in songs I wrote when I was 8. Do you have a problem with that? I didn't think so.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Reply to Huba): Ahhh yes. Blaine and Dave in the closet. I put that in purely for entertainment. I in no way **_**intended**_** for that to happen, but when I was writing and it happened, I loved it. :P Speaking of which.. I in no way intended for Dave to sound stupid for locking them in a closet, either – it just sort of… happened. :) PS, Thanks for the review! I feel special-er now!**

Chapter 7

The new addition for the New Directions

Blaine's Perspective

Dave: I don't know.. I just… I… I've messed up. And I don't wanna hide who I am anymore.

Blaine: Dave wants to join Glee Club, too.

Dave: What? Blaine-NO!

Mr. Schue: Can you sing?

Dave: B.. Blaine.. What in the world, Blaine!

Blaine: _Dave, You can do it. I have faith in you_.

Dave: Grr.. Fine...

_I look around and I feel like, thing's changed and I don't know why  
>And every day that passes by I feel so far away<br>I can see in the distance, You have the rest of me  
>I put my trust in you, as I look beyond today<br>_

**Davey boy seems to be struggling. I hope he doesn't mind duets.**

_It's all becoming clear._

I do not belong in a world of broken pieces  
>I was meant to be in the arms of Your redemption<br>I am moving on to the place of Your perfection  
>Cause I do not belong<p>

When the world is behind me on the day that I breathe my last  
>In the face of eternity there's hope cause' I believe<br>When I look to the heavens and the future that you hold  
>It makes it easier to see beyond today<br>Now I'm looking to the sky

**He seems to be a bit more calm now. He's singing louder, too.**

_I do not belong in a world of broken pieces  
>I was meant to be in the arms of Your redemption<br>I am moving on to the place of Your perfection  
>Cause I do not belong<em>

This world is not my home  
>I'm a stranger in this land<br>But I am not alone  
>When I do not belong:<p>

**This went great. He's actually SMILING. I think he's enjoying this. He's gonna thank me someday.**

_I do not belong in a world of broken pieces  
>I was meant to be in the arms of Your redemption<br>I am moving on to the place of Your perfection  
>Cause I do not belong<br>No, I do not belong  
>I do not belong<em>

Puck: He was actually pretty good.

Kurt: Dave! I didn't know you sing.

Finn: nicely done, man.

Rachel: can we trust him, Blaine?

Blaine: I trust him.

Mr. Schue: Welcome to Glee Club, David.

…

Dave: Blaine, wait up!

Blaine: Yeah Dave?

Dave: Can we.. do something tonight?

Blaine: Dave. I'm living in a hotel. I can't afford to go anywhere right now.

Dave: I'll bring food to your room. Please?

Blaine: better than cooking.

Dave: See you there.

…

Blaine: Welcome, Dave.

Dave: I didn't even knock. Were you staring out the window waiting for me or something?

Blaine: I get excited for company.

Dave: Are you sure it's not just me?

Blaine: Maybe.

Dave: Freak..

Blaine: We're not at school. You can be yourself.

Dave: I was thinking…

Blaine: Shocker..

**He seems to be ignoring that comment. Is he gonna tell me he likes Kurt? Where's this going?**

Dave: I'd only be willing to show it in Glee Club and here at your hotel room… but… I was wondering if… maybe…youwouldwannabemyboyfriend?

Blaine: I couldn't quite catch that. Would you repeat yourself?

Dave: I was wondering if… maybe… youwouldwannabemyboyfriend?

Blaine: Dave… I thought you would never ask.

Dave: I'll try my best to make sure you're okay.. I'll try and change as much as necessary to keep us going.

Blaine: don't. I like you, Dave. I don't want you to change for me.

Dave: You don't get it. I like you, too, Blaine. I wanna do whatever it takes to be a good boyfriend. Well… You know. Until it comes to situations where I can't do anything to prevent it.

Blaine: I have a song I want you to listen to.

Dave: What song?

Blaine: You'll find out tomorrow. Good night.

…

Mr. Schue: So. Regionals are in a week.

Puck: Stop reminding me.

Mr. Schue: Anyway. We need to double check our set list.

Blaine: Mr. Schue, I understand we have Regionals soon, But I have a request.

Mr. Schue: Okay, Blaine?

Blaine: I'd like to sing a song.

Mr. Schue: Go for it.

Don't go changing,

**I was basically **_**glaring**_** at Dave right here.**

to try and please me,  
>You never let me down before,<br>Don't imagine, you're too familiar,  
>And I don't see you anymore.<p>

**Dave must think I'm an idiot. It's clear I'm singing to him.. I hope he doesn't get upset. I hope no one's upset that this is a lot faster than the original…**

I would not leave you, in times of trouble,  
>We never could have come this far,<br>I took the good times, I'll take the bad times,  
>I'll take you just the way you are.<p>

Don't go trying, some new fashion,  
>Don't change the color of your hair,<br>You always have my, unspoken passion,  
>Although I might not seem to care.<p>

I don't want clever, conversation,  
>I never want to work that hard,<br>I just want someone, that I can talk to,  
>I want you just the way you are.<p>

**I hope Dave knows that I mean every word…**

I need to know that you will always be  
>The same old someone that I knew,<br>What will it take till you believe in me,  
>The way that I believe in you?<p>

I said I love you, and that's forever,  
>And this I promise from the heart,<br>I couldn't love you, any better,  
>I love you just the way you are.<p>

I don't want clever, conversation,  
>I never want to work that hard,<br>I just want someone, that I can talk to,  
>I want you just the way you are.<p>

Blaine: Thank you, Mr. Schue. I'll see you guys later, gotta head off.

…

-What was that all about in Glee Club, Blaine? –K

**-David and I are dating. –B**

-Since when! –K

**-Yesterday. Are you mad at me…? :(–B**

-No. I just wasn't expecting it. I'm happy you both found someone, Blaine. Just… be careful. Please. I don't want you getting hurt. –K

…


	8. Chapter 8

**And **_**For the First Time**_**, I have **_**Nothing**_** to say, sorry.**

Chapter eight

Regionals

Blaine's P.O.V.

Mr. Schue: okay, everyone on the bus!

Rachel: How long until we get there, Mr. Schue?

Mr. Schue: Same amount of time as last year, Rachel..

…

**Kurt and Quinn just finished their duet. Next is Rachel and Puck on lead vocals… Then it's me…. I'm getting nervous..**

Rachel: We are the New Directions!

Sometimes, It's hard to see what's been there all along

Sometimes we're sure of everything, until we find out that we're all wrong

Now we're standing here, face to face,

Nothing feels the same

**Wow. Puck's actually doing better than we all thought he would. Puck and Rachel's voices go well together. It's quite interesting.**

For the first time, I realize something i didn't see before. For the first time,

looking in your eyes,

suddenly there's so

much more, something we both feel inside for the first time.

**I think the two of them can actually relate to this song. It's pretty awesome how much energy they're putting into it. It feels weird not always being the soloist, though.**

How did we ever end up here?

I don't know, but it feels so right.

The last thing, I ever expected, is happening it's you and I.

There's something real, I can't explain, and nothing feels the same.

For the first time, I realize, something I didn't see before.

For the first time, looking in your eyes, suddenly there's so much more.

Something we both feel inside for the first time.

I can't find the words,

For how I feel about you, just want to be around you now,

I never imagined,

That someone could make me feel the way you do. For the first time, I realize,

something i didn't see before,

For the first time, looking in your eyes, suddenly there's so much more.

Something we both feel inside,

for the first time.

Oohhh

For the first time.

**That.. was really good. My turn… I don't think I can follow that… No… I'm ready for this. Let's go..**

Am I better off dead  
>Am I better off a quitter<br>They say I'm better off now  
>Then I ever was with her<br>As they take me to my local down the street  
>I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet<p>

They say a few drinks will help me to forget her  
>But after one too many I know that I'm never<br>Only they can see where this is gonna end  
>But they all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense<p>

**I may be the soloist right now, but I feel weird having background singers. Back at Dalton our voices were the instruments..**

And my mates are all there trying to calm me down  
>'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town<br>I'm swearing if I go there now  
>I can change her mind turn it all around<p>

I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words,  
>And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred,<br>So I dialed her number and confessed to her,  
>I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing (nothing, nothing...)<p>

So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences  
>I know I'm with her face to face, that she'll come to her senses<br>Every drunk step and path leads me to her door  
>If she sees how much I'm hurting<br>She'll take me back for sure

And my mates are all there trying to calm me down  
>'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town<br>I'm swearing if I go there now  
>I can change her mind turn it all around<p>

**The audience looks pretty pumped.. The judges look excited, too.**

I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words,  
>And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred,<br>So I dialed her number and confessed to her,  
>I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing (nothing, nothing...)<br>She said nothing (nothing nothing)  
>Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing<br>Oh I got nothing  
>Nothing<br>I got nothing  
>Nothing<br>Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing

Oh sometimes love's intoxicating  
>Oh you're coming down your hands are shaking<br>When you realize there's no one waiting

Am I better off dead  
>Am I better off a quitter<br>They say I'm better off now  
>Than I ever was with her<p>

**I'm looking forward to the rest of high school here.**

And my mates are all there trying to calm me down  
>'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town<br>I'm swearing if I go there now  
>I can change her mind turn it all around<p>

I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words,  
>And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred,<br>So I dialed her number and confess to her,  
>I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing (nothing, nothing...)<br>She said nothing (Nothing, nothing...)  
>Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing<br>Oh I got nothing (Nothing, nothing...)  
>I got nothing (Nothing, nothing...)<br>Oh I wanted words but all I heard was nothing  
>Oh I got nothing (Nothing, nothing...)<br>I got nothing, I got nothing

…

And this year's Regionals' winner…. The New Directions!

…

Everybody: Wooooooooo! We won!

Puck: that was epic, Mr. Schue!

Dave: I feel really bad about always telling you guys show choir's stupid. It really isn't.

Finn: It's okay, dude.

…

Still Blaine's POV

Morning, Dave. I haven't seen you yet. Where are you? –B

Dave: What's up, freak?

Azimio: Is it your fault Dave's being forced into Glee Club?

Blaine: yeah. _**I**_ made him.

Azimio: sicko.

Blaine: Aw. Do you not like my little crush on Dave?

Dave: Blaine!

Azimio: that's it.

**They pushed me into the lockers, then slushied me, then punched me, then kicked me, I and then I got thrown into dumpsters. That was painful. I could tell Dave was holding back, though.. I think Azimio noticed, too.**

Azimio: Dude, what's wrong?

Dave: What do you mean?

Azimio: You seemed hesitant to hit him.

Dave: I didn't want it to seem like a hate crime. I can't go to jail or I'll lose any chances I have left of a hockey scholarship.

Azimio: I see… that's cool. I'll handle him next time, then.

Dave: okay..

…

(In Glee Club)

Kurt: Oh my god, Blaine! What happened?

Blaine: Some football/hockey**(- me not sure which they are)** players slushied me, beat me up, and then threw me into the trash can. It's nothing out of the ordinary. Although I do think I have slushy down my underwear and I smell like garbage.

Finn: Who did it?

Blaine: Azimio.

Mr. Schue: You said some. Who else was there?

Blaine: It doesn't really matter…

Dave: I was there…

Rachel: Why didn't you do anything?

Blaine: Guys, don't blame Dave. I'm the one who set Azimio off.

Sam: Karofsky, did you hit him, too?

Dave: yes..

Quinn: You hit your own boyfriend!

Dave: I didn't know what else to do…

Blaine: Guys! BACK OFF! I understand he's still gonna be a jerk to me in front of the team. I knew that when I agreed to go out with him. So just, STOP IT. I can handle myself, and I'll tell someone when I'm near a breaking point.

Finn: Dude, we're just looking out for you!

Blaine: Where'd Dave go?

….

Kurt's POV (Muahahaha :P)

Blaine: DAVE! Where are you?

Finn: KAROFSKY! COME ON OUT!

… **It's so hilarious that Blaine doesn't realize I'm looking at his texts over his shoulder.**

-Where _are_ you, Dave? –B

-**I can't go back… they all hate me… -D**

-Dave, please, _please. _Come out here with us. I _need_ you right now. They're all just worried about my safety. I _promise_ you, nothing bad will come from them if you come back. We're all looking for you. –B

Blaine: Dave!

Dave: Hi… Blaine.

Blaine: Don't ever scare me like that again!

**Blaine looks so happy with David. Blaine's arm looks pretty bad. And it seems like it took a lot of ignoring pain just to hug Dave… I think we need to take him to the hospital… I'm gonna go ask him how he feels.**

Kurt: hey, guys. Blaine, your arm looks pretty bad. How does it feel?

Blaine: It hurts.

Kurt: let's get you to a hospital.

Dave: Can I go with you guys?

Kurt: Of course. You are his boyfriend, after all.

Blaine: no. I don't need to be taken to a hospital.

Kurt: What?

Blaine: I'll take care of it.

Dave: Blaine, I-

Blaine: Dave. I. Don't. Care. I'm fine.

Dave: Fine. But the s_econd_ it gets worse, I'm taking you to a doctor.

**DANG IT! I'm having computer problems, so sorry if I can't update for a little while. :( I shall miss you if I can't. Please forgive me. **


	9. Chapter 9

**So… I had HUGE writer's block for chapter ten, so eleven might be delayed a bit. My computer is, for the moment, not dying on me. I'm pretty sure **_**this **_**story only has a few chapters left. I might not write as quickly right now because our history homework was just increased… a lot. That, and my hand has been hurting from too much guitar. Sorry. Anyway… On with the story!**

Chapter nine

_**I**_** trust you**

Blaine's POV

**It's a new day here at McKinley. I can just **_**smell**_** disaster. Azimio is going to KILL me. He still thinks I'm 'harassing' Dave. Today is gonna be fun.**

Dave: Hey Azimio. What's up?

Azimio: Making a plan.

Dave: for.. what?

Azimio: Remember when I told you I would deal with what's-his-face if he doesn't listen to you?

Dave: Yeah.

Azimio: Watch this. Hey, Anderson!

Blaine: yeah?

Azimio: Do you think it's funny to harass hockey players?

Blaine: What do you mean?

Azimio: yesterday. You and Dave in the parking lot. You hugged him.

Blaine: no, I don't think it's funny.

Azimio: Then why'd you do it? Are you messin' with me?

**Azimio thought it would be **_**hilarious**_** to punch me right there. In the arm. The one that just happened to be injured.**

Dave: Back off!

Azimio: What? Why?

Dave: _You _need to stop harassing _him_!

Azimio: What's gotten into you, Dave? You always pick on him, heck, look at what you did to his arm.

Dave: I didn't mean to.. Just.. Stop bullying him.

Azimio: Why?

Dave: because he's my..

Blaine: You don't have to!

Dave: he's my boyfriend.

Azimio: What the crap, dude?

Dave: Just.. leave…

Azimio: make me.

**Right there… Dave threw a punch at Azimio as hard as he could. Too bad he missed and he hit me in the face…**

Azimio: Ohhhhh! He won't be your boyfriend for long, now!

**And of course… Dave runs off again. So I chase him, while my face is bleeding profusely. But I don't really care. I just want to make sure he's alright.**

Blaine: David Karofsky! COME BACK HERE!

Dave: I just punched you in the face… no one is gonna trust me now.

Blaine: That doesn't matter. _I_ trust you, Dave.

Dave: But.. I just..

Blaine: Lost your temper and tried protecting me?

Dave: I'm glad you understand me, Blaine.

Blaine: Come here.

**His hand feels sweaty. I think he's nervous. It's adorable.**

Dave: I told you, I'm an embarrassment.

Blaine: No, you're not. You're just trying too hard. Be yourself.

Dave: Blaine… What did I do to deserve you?

Blaine: You… gave me your RedVines. Speaking of which. You should know that my birthday's soon… ish… Not really, but I'll take RedVines anyway.

…

Mr. Schue: Hey guys! How does it feel? We just _won_ Regionals! … Where are Blaine and David?

Dave: Sorry, we're here.

Kurt: Forgive me for the repeat in words, but… Oh my god, Blaine! What happened?

Blaine: I neglected to move my head, so when Dave and Azimio started fighting because Azimio didn't wanna believe Dave's gay, I got hit in the face.

Quinn: Can you repeat that?

Blaine: Dave came out to Azimio. They started fighting. I got hit in the face.

Kurt: By which one?

Blaine: Who do you think, Kurt? His hands are, along with my face, stained with my blood.

Dave: Blaine… I'm so sorry…

Blaine: Dave! For the _thousandth _time, it's ok!

Rachel: is your nose broken? Can you still sing?

Blaine: Oh, I can definitely sing.

Rachel: Let's hear it, then, shall we?

Puck: Sounds like a challenge.

Blaine: It does. Okay, then. Have it your way.

I keep thinking about a world that's different

than what I'm seeing everyday

I keep waiting for a new tomorrow

when all the pain's gonna fade away

I want to know if it's even possible

the river's crossable

to the other side

where we live a better life

What would it be like

if we learned to love each other

and what would it be like if we lived like we believe

that everybody matters

'cuz we're all here together

and we all need each other

to make it through this life

What would it be like?

What would it be like?

No tears from a worried mother

and No cry from a hungry child

No fear of a runaway father

leaving the broken family behind

And everything wasn't all about money

and chasin' the money

No we're losin our minds

Is it really worth our time?

What would it be like

if we learned to love each other

and what would it be like if we lived like we believe

that everybody matters

'cuz we're all here together

and we all need each other

to make it through this life

What would it be like

What would it be like

if we learned to love each other

and what would it be like if we lived like we believe

that everybody matters

and we're all here together

and we all need each other

to make it through this life

What would it be like...

What would it be like...

What would it be like...

What would it be like...?

Blaine: And even with a nose injury, I can still sing…

Kurt: Nice, Blaine!

…

*knock knock

Blaine: Hello? Oh, hey Dave!

Dave: Hi, Blaine..

Blaine: Come on in.

Dave: How's your… face?

Blaine: Better.

Dave: I'm still… really _really_ sorry.

Blaine: if you say that again, I will –

Dave: You'll _what?_

Blaine: Do you wanna find out?

Dave: I'm so—

**I hope this doesn't count as harassment… I mean he **_**is**_** my boyfriend… I'm **_**allowed **_**to be kissing him, right? **_**RIIIGHT?**_

Dave: What was that?

Blaine: I warned you.

Dave: So, what? You're just gonna kiss me every time you want me to shut up?

Blaine: Pretty much.

Dave: … I need to make you wanna shut me up more often.

Blaine: Yeah. Yeah, you do.

**Author's rambling: So. Poor Blaine, right? Oh yeah… Just in case anybody doesn't know about the RedVines referencing… If you have no clue what I'm talking about with Darren's/Blaine's obsession with RedVines, go on youtube and look up AVMP(A Very Potter Musical). It's awesome. **

…


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola. I'm sorry I didn't put this up yesterday, but I didn't even **_**touch **_**my computer. Sad, I know. But, I was busy. Anyways… Read on my little crazies. **

Chapter ten

Human

Blaine's POV

Dave: So, Blaine. Wanna come to my house for dinner tonight?

Blaine: Yeah, totally.

Dave: Hey, Azimio!

**Wait for it… Dave's gonna get slushied, I promise you… Yes!**

Blaine: Haha! … Sorry… Let's go to the bathroom and get you cleaned up.

Dave: So that's what it feels like to be slushied…

Blaine: Doesn't feel too nice, does it?

Dave: not really… Back to the topic of dinner. Do you want me to pick you up at the hotel?

Blaine: Sure.

Dave: I'll pick you up around 6-7 then.

Blaine: okay. I'll see you then.

Dave: Blaine. I love y… your laugh. It's adorable…

Blaine: Thank you, David.

…

**Wow… I think I might have dressed up too much. Dave is standing out there in faded holey blue jeans, an even more faded maroon T-shirt; and his old, beat-up sneakers. I'm wearing new, dark blue skinny jeans, a dark purple v-neck, and my nice black leather boots. I feel… Out of place and very overdressed. **

Dave: Blaine, come on. Don't you wanna come to dinner?

Blaine: What? Oh yeah, coming.

Dave: hey, Blaine. Why'd you dress up so much?

Blaine: I wanna make a good impression, don't I?

Dave: I know my dad's going to love you, Blaine.

Blaine: Even though my face's messed up?

Dave: Blaine. You're face looks amazing. You, in general, look amazing.

Blaine: Awwww. Dave, do you really think that?

Dave: Of course I do, Blaine.

Blaine: Honestly, even with you hurting me, I have no clue how I could have ever NOT liked you.

Dave: Don't talk if you're gonna lie.

…

Dave: hey, dad. I'm home.

Paul**(I hope you don't mind me calling him Paul)**: Welcome home, David. Who's your friend?

Blaine: Hi, Mr. Karofsky. I'm Blaine Anderson.

Paul: Please, call me Paul.

Blaine: Yes sir.

Dave: Dad. Blaine's the reason I joined Glee Club.

Paul: Ooh! So you sing, Blaine?

Blaine: A little..

Dave: A little? You're like, a rock star, Blaine!

Blaine: I wouldn't say that..

Dave: Yeah? Well I would. Dad, you have got to hear him.

Paul: Blaine. Have anything ready to sing today?

Blaine: Well… Do you have problems with any particular type of music?

Paul: Not at all. Sing anything you want.

I feel like a loser  
>I feel like I've lost<br>I feel like I'm not so sure if I feel anything at all  
>But believe me, I'm not helpless I just<br>Need someone to love  
>So my situation's rough<br>But that just makes me a dumb human  
>Like you<p>

I feel like a shortstop  
>Along third base<br>I may just help you but I still don't like your face  
>But believe me, I'm not hostile I just<br>Want to hear you laugh  
>When I'm sarcastic like that<br>But that just makes me a dumb human  
>Like you<p>

Why  
>Do I have this incredible need to stand up<br>And say "Please, pay attention?"  
>It's the last thing that I need<br>To make myself seen  
>Well, that ain't my intention<br>No

I feel like an artist  
>Who's lost his touch<br>He likes himself in his art, but not his art too much  
>But believe me, I've got something<br>I just don't know how to say  
>That I'm just fine with the way<br>With the way that I move in  
>But that just makes me a dumb human<br>That just makes me  
>That makes me a human like<br>You

Paul: that was amazing, young man!

Dave: Dude! I didn't know you could sing like _that! _You were really into that song.

Blaine: Well… I wrote that song, so that might be why…

Dave: You _wrote _that?

Blaine: Yeah.

Paul: that was really good. I can see why David thinks you're a rock star.

Blaine: Well… I was in a good writing mood when I wrote that.

Dave: What do you mean?

Blaine: That's when I came out to my parents. They didn't take it so well at first… I felt dumb.

Paul: You're gay?

Blaine: Yes, sir. I am. A-are you okay with that? I-I can leave, if you want me to.

Paul: Don't bother. I'm fine with it.

Blaine: You scared me for a second, there.

Dave: Dad?

Paul: Yes, David?

Dave: What if… _I_ was gay?

Paul: David. You're my son, and I support you in everything you do. … Is there something you need to tell me?

Dave: Blaine's my boyfriend…

Paul: Oh, really?

**Oh crap… I think I'm gonna puke… I wasn't expecting him to**_** actually**_** come out to his dad **_**today**_**…**

Dave: Yeah…

Paul: Then… Why were you so mean to Burt's son?

Dave: I was afraid to come out and.. well.. I guess… I was jealous that he was comfortable being himself and I wasn't…

Paul: Did he know? Is that why he said you threatened to kill him?

Dave: I did… I didn't mean it.. I was just scared he was gonna tell people that I-…

Paul: That you're gay?

Dave: No.. That.. that I..

Blaine: Dave kissed Kurt.

Paul: Oh?

Dave: I understand if you're upset, dad…

Paul: Well… You need to apologize to Kurt. And Ms. Sylvester. AND you could've told me sooner.

Dave: Blaine's the only reason I'm telling you _now_…

Paul: thank you, Blaine. And thank you, David. I'm glad you finally told me. Blaine, it's getting late. Are your parents gonna worry about you?

Blaine: No. Not at all. I guarantee you.

Paul: And why not?

Blaine: My parents live a few hours away. I'm staying at a hotel in Yoder.

Paul: Oh. Interesting. Well. Feel free to stop by here any time you want.

Blaine: thank you, Paul.

Dave: You mean it, dad?

Paul: of course, David! Anyone you date is always welcome under our roof.

….

**I don't see Paul as being homophobic. I don't know why, I just don't. Sorry if you feel the opposite. Chapter eleven is…. In progress. Again, sorry if it gets delayed. I'm sorry for any and all errors in this story… I've noticed a bunch, I just don't feel like going in and changing them… I mean, come on. I already had to write this story once…**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Coffee and _The Meaning of Life_

Blaine's POV

Dave: Hey, Blaine!

Blaine: Hey, Dave. What's up?

Dave: I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight? You seemed awkward at dinner and I wanted to make up for it.

Blaine: Well… I'm meeting up with some of my friends from Dalton; would you like to come? I'm sure they'd love to meet you.

Dave: Sure. Where are you going?

Blaine: A coffee shop.

Dave: Sounds fun. When are we going?

Blaine: I was planning on leaving right after school.

Dave: Okay. You wanna drive?

Blaine: I'd love to. Where do you wanna meet up later?

Dave: Your car would be lovely.

Blaine: Okay. See you then.

**I love him. He's amazing. At times… Honestly… Paul's an okay man. I like him…. Plus, he didn't kick me out of his house when Dave came out.**

…

Blaine: Hey, Dave. Ready to go?

Dave: Ready as I'll ever be.

Blaine: Hop in.

Dave: So.. Which friends, exactly, are _we _meeting?

Blaine: Wes and David.

Dave: Okay… I guess I _won't _introduce myself as David. I'll stick with Dave.

Blaine: I could always call you 'my davey bear'.

Dave: Please don't… that's an awkward nickname.

Blaine: Aw. You're no fun.

Dave: Well then. … Can we turn the radio on?

Blaine: I don't see why not.

Maybe I need some rehab,  
>Or maybe just need some sleep<br>I've got a sick obsession,

Blaine: I love this song!

Dave: Sing it, then!

I'm seeing it in my dreams

I'm looking down every alley,  
>I'm making those desperate calls<br>Im staying up all night hoping,  
>Hit my head against the walls<p>

What you've got boy is hard to find  
>Think about it all about it all the time<br>I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
>I just can't get you off my mind<p>

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
>Your love your love your love<br>I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
>Your love your love your love<br>…

Wes: Blaine!

Blaine: Wes, David!

David: Who's your friend, Blaine?

Blaine: Wes, David. This is _my boyfriend_, Dave.

David: Hi, Dave. I'm David. Nice to meet you.

Dave: Y-yeah. You too.

Wes: I'm Wes. Blaine's told us a lot of things about you.

Dave: All bad things, I suppose…

Wes: What do you mean? He's been yapping on and on and on about how much you've changed and all these wonderful things.

Dave: Really?

David: Really. You should hear him sometime.

Blaine: Okay! Enough story telling. Let's actually get something to drink before we forget why we're even here!

...

Wes: So. Blaine. What exactly happened that you have a giant bruise on your face?

Blaine: Would you believe… It's always been there?

Wes: No!

Dave: I.. happened.

David: What do you mean?

Dave: I punched him.

Wes: Why?

Blaine: It was an accident!

Wes: How so?

Blaine: He was trying to hit his friend for being a homophobic piece of sh... I'm not finishing that sentence... But he missed.

Wes: I see. So it was meant to protect him?

Dave: Exactly.

_MC: Alllriiiighty. Who wants to sing next? _

David: You should get up there, Blaine.

Blaine: Okay.

It only takes one to make a difference  
>It takes a little to change<br>Lets start today for a new tomorrow  
>Don't look back<br>I wont look back now

Hey yah gonna find a new beginning  
>Lately tired of the life I'm livin<br>Find a way to make a change  
>In the lives of all of us who need<br>To find the meaning of life

We run the race just to keep our distance  
>Our lives we must rearrange<br>Lets chase away all our fear and sorrow  
>Don't hold back<br>I wont hold back now

Hey yah gotta find a new beginning  
>Lately tired of the life I'm livin<br>Find a way to make a change  
>In the lives of all of us who need<br>To find the meaning of life

Oh oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh oh<br>Life Life  
>Oh oh oh oh<br>Oh oh oh oh  
>Life<p>

To find the meaning..  
>Hey yah gotta find a new beginning<br>Lately I'm tired of the life I'm livin  
>Find a way to make a change<br>In the lives of all of us who need it  
>Today's the day don't hesitate<br>Everybody with me sing

Na na na na na  
>Na na na na na na<p>

Na na na na na  
>Na na na na na na<p>

Na na na na na  
>Na na na na na na<p>

Na na na na na  
>Na na na na na na<p>

Dave: Nice, Blaine!

Wes: Just as good as always.

Blaine: Well, duh!

Wes: How's Life at McKinley treatin' you?

Blaine: It's amazing. Kurt has a girlfriend, though, which is really weird.

David: KURT has a GIRLfriend?

Blaine: Yup.

David: Is she pretty?

Blaine: _**I **_would go straight for her.

Dave: BLAINE ANDERSON!

Blaine: That was probably the wrong thing to say…

Dave: You think?

Blaine: Dave, I love you. You don't have to worry about me running off with anyone else. ESPECIALLY KURT'S GIRLFRIEND!

Dave: Suuuuuuure I don't.

Blaine: Idiot.

Wes: Now, now. Don't fight.

Blaine: Fighting's what we do best.

**(Author's note: Indents=simultaneous)**

Dave: That sounds –OW!

Blaine: OW THAT'S HOT!

David: Wes!

Wes: Holy sh—I am SO sorry, guys!

Blaine: I'm gonna go clean up.

Dave: I'm coming with you.

Wes: Finally. They left.

David: You mean… You did that on purpose?

Wes: We need to talk.

David: About?

Wes: I think Blaine might be in for a bit of abuse in this relationship.

David: I think he can handle himself. He'll tell us if something goes wrong.

Wes: No, he won't. He's too prideful. We need to arrange for the McKinley group to keep a tight leash on the two of them.

David: I'd rather not interfere. I don't want anything bad happening on my behalf.

Wes: I know, I just want him to be safe.

….

**Author's note: This took me forever. I couldn't get it right. :( I won't be able to write until like.. Monday. So **_**pleaaaaaaseee **_**forgive me if I don't update this weekend. Please. (awesome puppy dog face from the Warbler's performance of 'misery')**


End file.
